


go (on the right time)

by Sotong_sotong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, SASO 2016, they're both first years at Shiratorizawa in high school, they're both so tentative around each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My dislike of you still stands.” Oikawa nods to himself as if to mentally reconfirm something before going on. “But as they say, if you can’t beat them, join them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	go (on the right time)

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt fill for SASO 2016, bonus round 1: memory. the prompt was: [Remember when Oikawa was Ushijima's setter at Shiratorizawa?](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=3535025#cmt3535025)

Wakatoshi’s never been to a desert before so he isn’t familiar with mirages, though he thinks Oikawa Tooru _(standing before him decked in Shiratorizawa’s uniform on his first day of high school)_ might as well be one.

He still can’t quite find it in him to believe what he’s seeing but Wakatoshi has firm faith in common courtesy, at least. He inclines his head in greeting towards the other boy. “Oikawa.”

Oikawa clicks his tongue, sighing heavily before returning the gesture. “Ushiwaka-chan.”

Wakatoshi blinks; some things just never change, be they in reality or just figments of his imagination. “Please don’t call me that. It’s Ushijima.”

Oikawa stares back with dead eyes. “Ushiwaka-chan, don’t be an Ushibaka-chan.”

This time it’s Wakatoshi’s turn to sigh. Still, if this is all real, he’s honestly happy that they’re in the same school now. He sincerely hopes they’ll be able to play volleyball together like all those times he’s thought about the both of them finally being on the same side of the court.

 

( _Admiration is different from a crush_ or so he tells himself.)

 

“I didn’t expect to meet you here. Nevertheless, welcome to Shiratorizawa.”

“I didn’t expect the misfortune of bumping into you so soon either, Ushiwaka-chan,” Oikawa gripes in typical fashion. “What class are you in?”

“Class 1-3.”

The other boy seems to brighten up at that. “I’m in class 1-6. We’re not in the same class then. Lucky~”

The class Oikawa’s in is a college preparatory one which, frankly, is impressive of Oikawa despite the airiness he likes to put on sometimes. He lets him know about it. 

Oikawa’s cheeks redden the slightest bit and he waves a hand dismissively in the air. “Just. Shut up.”

The school bell rings right then, cutting off whatever else they wanted to say to each other, and Oikawa seems intensely relieved by it for he turns away without any goodbyes immediately. 

 

( _He tries to ignore the little prickle in his heart at the sight of Oikawa’s distancing back._ )

 

Wakatoshi calls out. “See you at volleyball practice.”

Oikawa still never looks back.

 

Oikawa does show up at the gym later on though and Wakatoshi does his best to conceal his eagerness.

As they line up to do laps and drills, Oikawa settles beside him and looks straight towards him with a tight grimness. “I didn’t join Shiratorizawa just to be all buddy-buddy with you, y’know. I still want to tear you off your goddamned pedestal.”

Wakatoshi breathes. He stares back. “Oh?”

“My dislike of you still stands.” The other nods to himself as if to mentally reconfirm something before going on. “But as they say, if you can’t beat them, join them.”

Then, just then, the sharpest of smirks frames Oikawa’s mouth, and Wakatoshi metaphorically feels his hackles rising.

“For now, that is.”

And having said that, Oikawa takes off running into another lap around the court.

 

Wakatoshi doesn’t really know what to say in return.

 

When they practice spiking, Oikawa's tosses fit right into his palm and it's absolutely perfect yet somehow at the same time, the absolute worst.

 

( _We can see the flip side,_  
_what comes after this try?)_

**Author's Note:**

> hmu [@sotongsardintin](https://twitter.com/sotongsardintin)


End file.
